


Those Five Words

by klaineanummel



Series: Kurt Anderson and Blaine Hummel [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine finally discovers if he's as good at blowjobs as his lips seem to suggest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to Kurt Anderson and Blaine Hummel. You don't have to have read that to read this, just know that in this story Blaine is Burt's son and Kurt is the Anderson's son. Also Blaine is a virgin and Kurt isn't.

It was cool out, especially considering that it was May, but that just meant that Kurt and Blaine had a better excuse to wrap themselves up in the sheets of Kurt's bed. His parents were out for the weekend so Kurt had invited Blaine over for some 'alone' time. When they had first started having sleepovers Blaine had been incredibly nervous, worried that Kurt expected them do... something, anything, sexual. Something that Blaine might not be ready for. 

He never had. The first time they shared a bed had been that time at Chandler's house, and the second had come many months later, deep into the heat of summer between their junior and senior years. It had been at Blaine's house, his dad giving him free reign of the house since he and Carole were renting out a hotel room (the reason for which Blaine did not want to even think about). He knew that his dad hoped he would invite Finn over for a guys night, but when he told Kurt he was alone for the night his boyfriend insisted on an official sleepover and how was Blaine supposed to say no to that?

Of course once they were actually in his bed, Kurt kissing his neck and Blaine mentally freaking out, he wondered if maybe he should have said no. Because they were alone, in Blaine's house, in Blaine's room, in his freaking bed and Kurt was kissing his neck and they were only wearing their underwear and undershirts and Kurt's hand was rubbing circles on Blaine's stomach and he just wasn't ready. 

Before he could even say anything Kurt pressed a soft final kiss to the hickey he'd left on Blaine's neck, curled himself close to him and whispered goodnight. It was almost surreal how quickly Kurt had shifted gears, almost like he could read Blaine's mind and knew exactly when to stop. 

That night they slept wonderfully and in the morning they discovered how awful morning breath kisses could be, but also how perfect they were as well. They made breakfast together and goofed off, watched a movie and then made out a bit more. It was perfect.

It would be safe to assume that Blaine wouldn't freak out the next time that Kurt asked to sleep over a few weeks later, but he still did. Because he still wasn't ready, and he was getting a bit embarrassed about that because he and Kurt had been together for like five months and shouldn't they already be having sex by this point? Despite how many times Kurt insisted that it wasn't that important to him Blaine still worried about those things. 

Their third sleepover went the same as their second, and the fourth happened in the same way. By the time they got to the seventh Blaine wasn't freaking out as much, letting himself calm down and realize that he was the only person that was freaking himself out, that Kurt was being the perfect gentleman and that he wasn't going to try anything without Blaine saying that it was okay. It was a wonderful realization, a realization that he had come to so many times throughout his relationship with Kurt but that never ceased to amaze him. He had no doubt that his boyfriend was the best of all boyfriends. 

Which was why when Blaine shyly told Kurt that he was ready for a bit more he wasn't scared. Because Kurt respected him and loved him and wouldn't do anything that he didn't want. The first night was a bit awkward, with Blaine not really knowing what to do or where to put his hands, but it ended okay, both of them coming in their underwear as they rutted together, the feel of Kurt's dick pressed up against his intoxicating. 

Kurt told Blaine that he could set the pace, that he would do whatever Blaine wanted, and it sort of gave Blaine way more power then he knew what to do with. The thing was that he always figured that once he took the first step that Kurt would take over, that he would show Blaine everything without Blaine having to prompt him, that he would whisper that it was okay in Blaine's ear as he showed him new ways to bring each other pleasure. Because Blaine didn't know anything about sex, at least not the way that Kurt knew about sex. He'd told Kurt once that he only ever imagined them grinding and it was the truth. Sex was so foreign to him, something he'd heard about and that he knew people did but that he'd never really thought he would do. Kurt knew sex, and so it only made sense that Kurt would take the lead when it came to sex. 

But because Blaine was the person in charge they didn't do anything other than grinding (" _Frotting_ ," Kurt had said one day, "It's called frotting.") until half way through their senior year when Kurt had sneaked into Blaine's house after midnight, climbed into bed with him and whimpered into his mouth when Blaine cautiously told him that they could use their hands if Kurt wanted. And Kurt did want, he wanted very badly. Blaine was still a bit uncomfortable with being completely naked around Kurt, so he let Kurt show him how to give a good handjob. It was hard, pun intended, and a bit rough until they added lube into the mix, but Kurt just looked so good spread out naked on Blaine's bed as Blaine fisted him gently that it kind of made everything better.

Two weeks later Kurt gave Blaine a handjob and it was so amazing that he almost passed out. It took him a while to get over the fact that he was _naked_ but once he did he allowed himself to revel in the new sensations. It was different then when he touched himself, better, and he was pretty sure that handjobs were the most amazing things to ever be invented. 

That was months ago. He still thought that handjobs were amazing and fantastic, and he was pretty sure that he'd gotten very good at them, but he and Kurt were driving back to Kurt's house after celebrating their one year anniversary and Blaine was starting to realize that maybe there was more to sex than just handjobs (and of course he knew that there was more to sex than handjobs, there had to be because Sebastian and Chandler did way more than just give each other handjobs, he'd walked _in_ on them doing more than handjobs) and that maybe he wanted to do more than just handjobs. 

He was quiet as they entered the giant Anderson mansion, the hand holding Kurt's sweating a bit as he thought about what more than handjobs might entail, thought about something that Kurt had told him a long time ago, thought about what Sebastian had told him several times, thought about that one part of him that Chandler had admitted to being jealous of more than once. He wondered if he'd be able to say it, if he'd even have the courage to utter those words out loud. They were simple, just five words that were running through his head over and over as Kurt lead him up to his room, smiling mischievously as they went. 

They fell onto Kurt's bed almost as soon as they were in the room, Kurt pulling Blaine's cardigan off as he kissed over his neck and pulled aside the neck of his shirt to reach his collarbones. Blaine sighed, the familiar feeling of Kurt's mouth on him allowing him to relax as he helped Kurt out of his own jacket and shirt, blushing as he always did when Kurt started undoing his pants, blushing even more when Kurt took his hand and brought it to his erection, moaning Blaine's name into his mouth. 

It didn't take long for them to lose all of their clothes, and when Blaine wrapped his hand deftly around Kurt's cock he thought about how ready he was for more and how comfortable he was like this, how intimate and great it was because this was Kurt and him, and he'd felt comfortable with everything that he and Kurt had done so far so why wouldn't he feel comfortable with this?

"I-" he licked his lips, his eyes going down to where Kurt's cock disappeared and reappeared from in between his fist and took a deep breath, "I want to blow you."

There. He'd said it. Those daunting five words, they were out in the open and Kurt knew. He glanced up to make eye contact with his boyfriend, his cheeks on fire and his hand sort of still on Kurt's dick, just feeling the velvet soft skin and wondering what it might feel like in his mouth and he might be about to find out and oh my god he had actually said that. Kurt was staring at him, eyes wide with lust and disbelief, eyes that kept glancing down to Blaine's lips. 

"You..." Kurt swallowed, Blaine saw it in the bob of his Adam's apple, saw his pupils dilating further, saw his pink tongue peak out to wet his lips, "Are you sure Blaine?"

He nodded, pumping Kurt once as if that proved how sure he was. He sucked on his bottom lip for a second before saying, "You'll have to walk me through it," he said quietly, "Because I have no idea what I'm doing but... I want to. I really want to, Kurt."

So Kurt nodded, of course he nodded, Blaine had never known Kurt to say no to him ever, and he knew that this was Kurt's biggest fantasy, the thing he'd wanted with Blaine (sexually, at least) for as long as either of them could remember. Blaine smiled and then slithered down the bed until he was face to face with Kurt's cock for the first time. 

It looked bigger from this position. Longer, thicker, pinker. Blaine had spent a lot of time looking at Kurt's prick in the past, but never up close, never like this. He had never been able to appreciate just how nice it was, how intimidating it was, had never thought _I'm going to put that in my mouth_ before, but here he was. The scent was stronger too, from down here. Muskier, more _Kurt_.

He glanced up to see Kurt watching him, cheeks flushed and hair already slightly mussed. Blaine wondered if Kurt would put his hands in his hair the way he did when they made out sometimes, he hoped he would because he loved it when Kurt did that. 

Steeling himself, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of Kurt's cock, testing the waters out a bit. He could do this, he could do this, he knew he could do this. He looked away from Kurt and focused on the task at hand, pressing a few more kisses to the soft skin under his lips, a bit surprised at how nice it felt. Like silk against his lips. 

Before he could talk himself out of it he gave the ridge of the head a small kitten lick, not really enough to taste but enough to show Kurt that he wasn't backing out. Kurt let out a moan and Blaine wanted to look up but he didn't let himself, instead giving Kurt a longer lick, all the way up the underside. It almost tasted like Kurt's neck, but it didn't. It did because it was still Kurt, it was still his skin and Kurt sort of tasted like Kurt everywhere, but it didn't because it was somehow saltier, thicker. He didn't know how to describe it. It was just stronger, like Kurt's essence came from his dick. 

"What do I do with my teeth?" he asked after a few more licks, looking up at Kurt with curiosity. He'd read somewhere that he should cover his teeth with his lips, but whenever he did that by himself he felt really uncomfortable and he couldn't imagine keeping his lips like that for longer than a few seconds, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt let out a deep breath, "You know- You know when you're sucking a straw?" Blaine nodded, "Your teeth just naturally cover themselves. Just put your tongue over the bottom row and- It'll be fine, _please_ Blaine, can you-"

He nodded, not very assured but Kurt was the one with experience after all. Cautiously, ever so cautiously, he took just the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking on it a bit like a lollipop. He rested his tongue on his bottom teeth like Kurt had suggested and felt like smiling when he realized that his teeth were so far not in the way as much as he'd feared they would be. 

Above him Kurt was mewling, and Blaine looked up to see that he had his head thrown back and his back arched a bit. Blaine flicked his tongue just a bit at the ridge, sucking a little harder before slackening his jaw a bit and taking in more. 

It was a bit strange, to have something that big in his mouth, and he had to admit that the taste of pre-come wasn't as fantastic as some of the sites he'd read claimed, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Sure, he wasn't very far in, but he was blowing his boyfriend. He was giving Kurt a blowjob, his first blowjob, and he was liking it, he hadn't screwed up yet, and what was more important Kurt was liking it. He continued to flick his tongue as much as he dared, still trying to keep it covering his bottom row of teeth. 

"Blaine," Kurt gasped out, one hand coming down and tangling in Blaine's hair and _yes_ , "Can you just... wrap your hand around the rest? I don't expect you to take it all, but can you-"

Blaine pulled off for a second, his mouth feeling empty when he did, blushing at the lewd popping sound that came from the action, "Lube?" he asked, licking his lips a bit. Kurt stared for a few seconds, not moving before he shook his head and reached into the dresser to get the half-used bottle of lube that he kept there. He tossed it at Blaine who snapped it open quickly and squirted some on his hands. This he knew how to do, this he didn't need instructing on. 

When his hand was sufficiently lubed up he wrapped it around the base of Kurt's cock, looked up into his eyes and took him into his mouth again. He managed to suck a bit more in than before, but he didn't want to risk choking by taking too much too soon, so when the head was resting against the end of his tongue he stopped. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking as if on a lollipop as he moved his hand up and down the rest of his boyfriend's dick. 

They kept eye contact, Kurt a bit blurred out by Blaine's eyelashes, but still obviously turned on. He kept sucking, trying to swallow the excess spit in his mouth without actually swallowing Kurt's cock and the action made Kurt moan louder, his hand going back to Blaine's hair and twisting in it roughly. Blaine moaned at the sensation, dropping down a bit lower on his boyfriend's prick but quickly pulling back. He'd reached the section where his hand had passed over and he much preferred the taste of Kurt to the taste of lube. 

"Hum," Kurt rasped out, "Hum, around my dick. Please, it feels so good, you feel so good Blaine you're doing so good."

Blaine preened under the praise and did as Kurt said, humming gently and smiling when Kurt moaned above him. He tugged on his hair a bit, which just made Blaine moan again. He tried to continue humming while still moving his tongue a bit over whatever skin it could reach. He closed his eyes and then slowly, ever so slowly moved so that Kurt's cock was pulled out of his mouth just a bit before he sucked it back in, letting his lips drag over the soft, sensitive skin. It felt so amazing, _so_ amazing, he just couldn't believe how great it felt. 

"Blaine," the hands on his hair were tightening, "Blaine I'm going to come."

He wasn't too sure why Kurt was telling him that in that tone, that urgent tone as he pulled at Blaine's hair as he was trying to get his mouth off of Kurt's cock. He never wanted to take his mouth off of Kurt's cock though, so he just sucked harder, determined to make Kurt come as hard as he did when Blaine used his hands on him. 

Kurt just groaned and his grip on Blaine's hair loosened a bit. Blaine used that to his advantage, sucking Kurt's cock in and out a couple more times as his hand moved in tandem, always stimulating him somehow. There weren't even names for the noises that Kurt was making, and they just made Blaine moan in excitement and pride, moving back so that only the head of Kurt's cock was in his mouth and dragging his tongue over it, no longer worried about his teeth at all. 

The feeling of Kurt coming in his mouth was not something that Blaine was expecting, not something that he'd even thought of but of course Kurt would come in his mouth, and that was probably why he'd been trying to get Blaine off of him earlier. He couldn't back out now though, so he kept sucking on the head of Kurt's cock as he tried to swallow everything that Kurt gave him, at the same time that he pumped the rest of Kurt's dick through it. Semen tasted weird, like pre-come but more, but Blaine figured that it was something he would just have to get used to. 

He didn't manage to swallow all of Kurt's come, eventually spluttering a bit and letting the cock fall out of his mouth but still using his hand on it in the way he knew Kurt liked. A lot of come spilled out past his lips but he had still managed to swallow quite a bit and he was very proud of that. 

When he felt Kurt going soft in his hand he took it away, smiling up at Kurt from where he was still between his legs. Kurt groaned and pulled Blaine up by the hair until their mouths met, Kurt licking his own come off of Blaine's lips and okay that was way hotter than it should be. As they kissed, tongues tangling, tasting Kurt's come and painting each others tongues with it, Kurt reached down and took Blaine's cock in hand. He hadn't even realized how hard he was, how turned on, until he was coming over Kurt's hand in less than ten seconds. 

They fell back onto the bed, both breathing heavily, Kurt's come drying around Blaine's mouth and Blaine's come drying on Kurt's hand and yeah, that was probably the best sex they had ever had. Blaine smiled shyly and shuffled closer to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's stomach and propping his chin up on his chest. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as if soothing him, staring down at him fondly and with so much love that it almost hurt. 

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked carefully, pretty sure that he already knew the answer but still wanting confirmation. Kurt grinned, his hand going from Blaine's fingers to his jaw and running them up and down his cheek gently. 

"That was... amazing. Are you sure that's the first time you've done that?" Blaine giggled and buried his face in Kurt's chest, feeling a blush take over his face. He could feel Kurt laughing as well, his chest shifting and vibrating and it just made Blaine giggle more. 

"I can't believe I did that," he whispered, kissing Kurt lightly right under his nipple. 

"Did _you_ like it?" Kurt asked, his fingers going back to Blaine's hair. "Because if you didn't that's totally fine. I mean, I'll probably still want to blow you but you don't have to ever again if you didn't like it."

Blaine smiled up at him, "Of course I liked it," he said quietly, kissing Kurt's chest again, "And I would love to do it again."

Kurt groaned and pulled him up, kissing him hard and rough, tongue thrusting into his mouth right away. Blaine moaned and kissed back the best that he could. His eyes closed in pleasure when Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's chin and started licking up the come there. He sighed at the feeling, and then kissed Kurt again when he was done. 

"So, about _you_ blowing me..."


End file.
